criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shane Conrad
|birthplace = Santa Monica, California |family = Robert Conrad Joan Kenlay Joan Conrad Christian Conrad Nancy Conrad Unnamed sibling LaVelda Ione Fann Kaja Conrad Camille Conrad Chelsea Conrad Timothy Erwin Jesse Erwin Unnamed niece or nephew Norton Flynn |yearsactive = 1982-present }} Shane Robert Conrad is an American actor, producer, and writer. Biography Conrad was one of five children born to actor Robert Conrad in his first marriage, and his family was involved in the entertainment business. At some point in his life, Conrad decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become an actor. He and his siblings Christian and Nancy appeared with their father on some of his TV shows. Conrad then moved on to make solo appearances on movies and TV shows. On Criminal Minds Conrad portrayed Officer Mark Cunningham, who was killed by Animal in the Season Four episode "Brothers in Arms". Filmography *The Bold and the Beautiful (2013-2015) as Kris/Attorney/Chris (8 episodes) *L.A. Noire (2011) as Patrolman Harry Sumner (video game, voice) *Heroes (2010) as Reporter #2 *Let's Make a Deal (2009) as SFC Shawn *Back to the Horn (2009) as SFC Shawn *L.A. Gang Unit (2009) as Narrator (2 episodes) *Big Love (2009) as Deputy Miller *My Own Worst Enemy (2008) as Jimmy Larkin *Criminal Minds - "Brothers in Arms" (2008) TV episode - Officer Mark Cunningham *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008) as J.J. Milton *CSI: Miami (2007) as Male Reporter (2 episodes) *Close to Home (2006) as John the Guard *Threshold (2005-2006) as Thomas Sanford (2 episodes) *E-Ring (2005) as Captain Weber *Her Minor Thing (2005) as Firefighter Rogers *NCIS (2005) as Navy Lt. Dean Westfall *Gordo's Road Show (2004) as Unknown Character *Gordo's Road Show (2004) as Shane Justice *Passions (2002) as State Trooper Jason McKinley (3 episodes) *The Andy Dick Show (2002) as Shelby's Manager *JAG (2002) as Corporal Drongo *Air Rage (2001) as Cujo (video) *Flies on Cupid (2000) as Eric Clarke *Next Friday (2000) as Jay Sedrich *Rescue 77 (1999) as William Bell (2 episodes) *Mike Hammer, Private Eye (1997-1998) as Nick Farrell (26 episodes) *The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) as Doug Simpson *Picket Fences (1993) as Bobby Lull *Jesse Hawkes (1989) as Cody Hawkes (6 episodes) *Glory Days (1988) as Mikey *High Mountain Rangers (1987-1988) as Cody Hawkes (13 episodes) *Charley Hannah (1986) as Frankie Packard *Hard Knox (1984) as Eric Shaner *Will: The Autobiography of G. Gordon Liddy (1982) as Unknown Character 'PRODUCER' *L.A. Gang Unit (2009) - Executive Producer (3 episodes) *Her Minor Thing (2005) - Associate Producer *Gordo's Road Show (2004) - Executive Producer *Gordo's Road Show (2004) - Executive Producer *High Sierra Search and Rescue (1995) - Producer (1 episode) *Search and Rescue (1994) - Producer *Two Fathers: Justice for the Innocent (1994) - Producer *Cigarettes & Coffee (1993) - Producer (short, uncredited) *The Dirk Diggler Story (1988) - Producer (short) 'WRITER' *L.A. Gang Unit (2009) (1 episode) *Gordo's Road Show (2004) - Co-Creator (TV movie) *Gordo's Road Show (2004) 'DIRECTOR' *L.A. Gang Unit (2009) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors